Synapse (Godfall)
Synapse is a playable character in Godfall. He was revealed in the July Fancon of 2014. He is a power user. He is voiced by Matt Lanter. Biography Derrek Gibbons was just another average student at Kingdom City High. Well, if you consider being the smartest kid in school and star basketball player "average", then yeah, he was average. Derrek had an internship at Sugar and Shannon Corp, run by Damon Sugar and Carlo Shannon. He worked with one of the head scientists, Alec Holiday, who the leading factor in using Bioelectircity to alter genetics. Derrek was working late at night on one Holiday's machines he called the "Prepper", trying to work out a few bugs. Unbeknownst to Derrek, someone had snuck into the lab and sabotaged the Prepper, causing it to implode, absorbing Derrek. All of the energy, including Derrek, got sucked into a pocket dimension filled with nothing but bioelectric energy. For two weeks, Derrek was stuck within the dimension soaking up the energy. Finally, when he got a hold of his powers, he was able to open a portal back into his own dimension, where he showed up at his own funeral. Claiming he had no idea how long he'd been gone, he was welcomed back with open arms. As Derrek began experimenting with his powers, trying to figure out what he could do, his father was going through a tough time. Some of his old friends from the army had resurfaced as a new drug trafficking ring. They were blackmailing Derrek's father into joining, so after he found out, Derrek created an outfit out of bioelectric energy and went to the drug ring to shut them down. However, his father was gunned down in the process. Kneeling beside his dying father, Derrek promised to avenge him and use his powers to become a hero. Now, using his telekinesis to make his face and hair appear different from that of Derrek Gibbons, he became one of the world's greatest superheroes as Synapse. Role in Godfall Godfall Comic Story Mode Gameplay Move List *Electric Blast: Synapse blasts an electric beam at his opponent *Disappear: Synapse uses his super speed to move to the other side of the arena and punch his opponent in the back three times *Telekinesis: Synapse lifts his opponent up, flies up behind them and slams them into the ground using his telekinesis *Shocking: Synapse slams both of his hands onto the ground, causing his opponent to be electrocuted from the bottom up. *Fly High, Hit Low: Synapse flies up into the air and charges downward at his opponent *Electric Choke: Synapse grabs his opponent's throat and electrocutes them *Trip: Synapse flicks his hand and the opponent falls onto the ground *Around the World: Synapse runs forward, punching his opponent, and runs off the stage. He runs back on only to do the same thing two more times. *Shock 'Em Blast Go: Synapse blasts a continuing beam of electricity at his opponent. Throw Synapse runs at his opponent, jumping over them, levitating directly over them with his hands barely above their shoulders. Everything is shown in slow motion, and his opponent is slammed into the ground, and Synapse lands on the other side of them. Character Trait Lightning blasts from the sky and hits Synapse, allowing him to move faster than usual for fifteen seconds. Super Move Synapse runs around his opponent fast enough to create a vortex. He punches them every second as he runs circles around them, eventually going fast enough to lift them off of the ground. When he stops he runs to the other side, skids to a stop and holds his arms back, charging. As they fall, he blasts electricity at them. Intro/Outro *Intro: Synapse levitates into the stage and lands with a thud about four feet above the ground. He then stretches out his back and spins around in a circle at super speed three times in a row. *Outro: As his opponent is kneeling on the ground, Synapse runs over to the other side of them and says "All that matters is that you tried." He then runs over to the other side and says "But you didn't try hard enough!" And he punches them in the face, knocking them out of the stage. He then puts his fists on his waist and holds his head up heroically. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Synapse is the only hero created by Artemis Thorson to have more than one of his enemies playable in the game, ranking 2/5 of the playable Artemis Thorson villains as his own. *Matt Lanter has previously portrayed Synapse in Synapse: the Animated Series, Heroes in Wonderland, Legion of Champions, Alexis Payne: Part Time Teenager, Full Time Superhero, Synapse: the New Animated Series, LEGO Legion of Champions, Synapse: Reign of the Regime, Synapse and Arsenal, and Titan and the Legion of Champions. Alternate Costumes Synapse Insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Synapse Classic.jpg|Classic Synapse Post-Apocalypse.jpg|Post-Apocalypse Synapse Heroes in Wonderland.jpg|Heroes in Wonderland Synapse Punk Era.jpg|Punk Era Synapse Sugar and Shannon Corp.jpg|Sugar and Shannon Corp Wager Quotes During the wager clash, Synapse runs towards his opponent at super speed with electricity blasting from his eyes. *''"Too fast for you?"'' *''"It's shocking that you've lasted this long!"'' *''"You look like you belong in a bug zapper!"'' *''"This is taking too long, even for me."'' *''"I can go get us some burgers really quickly if you feel like taking a break."'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Godfall Category:Godfall Playable Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Matt Lanter